


To Thine Own Self Be True

by Pegasus Phoenix (pegasus_phoenix)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_phoenix/pseuds/Pegasus%20Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought he'd successfully buried his feelings for Derek Hale a long time ago, apparently that wasn't the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Thine Own Self Be True

**Author's Note:**

> 12.12.14 ADDENDUM: This chapter is currently undergoing a major rewrite. It's currently 7k and will be the beginning of a much bigger STEREK story. The rating will most probably go up to E at some point, and tags will be added as and when they need to be.  
> I'm always surprised and really touched when people take the time to comment or give kudos, so thank you and big squishy hugs to everyone who has read and taken the time to do that. Love you all xx
> 
> Title taken from Shakespeare's Hamlet.
> 
> This is my first fic in the Teen Wolf world, would appreciate Kudos if you like it.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles wakes up with the dull ache of a hangover squeezing his brain. Movement from across the room makes him open one eye cautiously. His boyfriend is standing across the room bare chested, in all his blonde surfer dude glory, with his expensive washed out jeans hanging low on sinfully carved hips; Stiles opens his eyes properly to let his gaze drift appreciatively over the taut muscles of Aaron's arms, watching him fastening his watch to his wrist in sharp jerky movements; Stiles smiles fondly because his boyfriend is the only person he knows of their age who still wears a watch.  'Hey,' Stiles says sleepily. 'You going to work already?’

 

'One of us has to,' Aaron bites back as he turns away.

 

Stiles, eyes wide with shock, recoils at the hostility in his boyfriend's voice, and notices for the first time how tense Aaron is as he moves with familiar ease around the room.  'What does that mean?' Stiles asks, confusion lilting his voice.

 

Aaron pulls on a crisp cotton shirt that makes his tan look even deeper, his movements are sharp, full of restrained anger. 'Nothing, Stiles,' he finally answers tersely, like he had to compose himself before letting the words out.

 

It annoys Stiles even more because he's so confused, his boyfriend is treating him like an enemy. 'Well, it obviously means something or you wouldn't have said anything,' he snaps back.

 

Aaron yanks his cuffs down with more force than is necessary, then gives up on the stubborn material which won’t fall right and instead buttons up the front, he looks at Stiles, his expression hard. 'Who's Derek?'

 

Stiles' stomach swoops and drops right down to his feet and stays there, he can't school his expression quickly enough and knows Aaron's seen it too so looks away.

 

'So there is a Derek then,' Aaron laughs bitterly turning back into the closet, he takes out his jacket with so much force the hanger bangs and clangs against the backboard, rocking furiously on the rail.

 

Pulling himself together Stiles sits up in bed, the chocolate brown sheets pooling around his waist, runs a hand through his already wild hair, shaking his head and sighs hard. 'I only know one Derek, I haven’t seen him in years, he lives in my hometown, we used to..... hangout when I was in high school.'

 

'Did you fuck him?'

 

Stiles does an incredulous double take, his hands slapping down on the mattress beside his thighs. 'Wha ...what?! No! What the hell, Aaron! And what the hell does it matter if I did fuck him, which I didn't, it was like, six fucking years ago!' Stiles is angry now too, he can feel the righteous indignation fuelling him, his hand gestures wildly emphasizing his sentiments.

Aaron shakes his head, a wry smile on his face. 'Would've been better if y'had fucked him, maybe I could understand it then,' he says, snatching his keys and wallet from his bedside table and walking out into the living room.

 

Stile whips back the covers, ignoring his naked state, and stalks after him. 'What the fuck does that mean?'

 

Aaron's got one hand on the front door handle and turns back to stiles. ‘You called out his name last night when we were fucking.’

 

'I was drunk!'

 

'I know! It doesn't change the fact that you called out his name, in our bed, more than once!'

 

Stiles lifts his hands in helpless appeal but the look of betrayal on Aaron's face has them hopelessly dropping to his thighs with a slap. 'I'm sorry,' he says, even to his ears it sounds pathetic and too small but it's the only thing he can think to say.

 

Aaron looks at him sadly, anger sliding away from his muscles in resignation. 'Do you love me?'

 

Stiles looks at him incredulously, 'Of course i do.'

 

'Do you?' Aaron questions, his golden brows rising doubtfully.

 

'Yeah!' Stiles insists.

 

'Tell me then.'

 

'What?' Stiles' face frowns in confusion because it seems like more of a challenge than a request.

 

'Tell me, tell me you love me.' Aaron turns to him, confident now in his challenge.

 

'I tell you all the time.' Stiles shrugs lamely as panic shoots through his body, the inexplicable feeling of being caught out making his heart rabbit hard in his chest, staining his cheeks with shame.

 

'I didn't ask that, I asked you to tell me you love me!' The anger builds in the room again as Aaron's voice escalates and bounces off the walls making Stiles flinch.

 

'I do,' Stiles says quietly.

'You can't, can you.' The quiet, calm way Aaron says it destroys Stiles more than shouting ever could and the words, more of a statement than a question, hang accusingly in the air between them.

 

Stiles opens his mouth to say it but the words get stuck in his throat, refuse to come out and lodge there painfully making him swallow hard.

 

'You only tell me you love me when you're drunk, did you know that?’ Aaron asks with a sad confusion that furrows his brow and cracks his voice.

 

'I...' Stiles shrugs helplessly and shakes his head, he can feel everything slipping away from him, he can feel it all ending and he can't stop it but he still reaches out a hand, to comfort or to sooth he isn’t sure.

 

'Don't!’ Aaron steps out of reach. ‘Stiles, don't even bother. I get it now, things make a lot more sense.’ His laugh has a bitter edge to it which cuts through Stiles and bleeds anger.

 

'Really! Because I'm as confused as fuck here, mind explaining?' he spits.

 

Aaron just looks like he pities Stiles. 'You're in love with this..Derek...and this,' he flaps his hand between them, 'this is just a substitute, because half the time I don't even feel like you're here, Stiles. It's like you're drifting through this relationship and, yeah, it makes sense why now.'

 

It feels like a slap in the face, Stiles scoffs unconvincingly, 'Oh dude, you are so far off base it's un-fucking-believable.' His body does the equivalent of an eye roll as he says it and his voice wobbles.

 

'Stiles,' Aaron snaps, then closes his eyes and takes a breath before opening them and starting again.  'It's sad you're lying to me but it's fucking tragic you can't even be honest with yourself. I'll collect my things after work; I'm going to stay at my brother's.' Aaron opens the door, despite Stiles being naked for the whole hallway to see, and slams it shut behind him with a finality that rattles the pictures on the wall.

 

And Stiles feels sick with guilt at the feeling of relief that washes over him.

 

 


End file.
